User talk:Heinnon
Hi, welcome to PotBS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Anchor, Large page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 01:51, 20 May 2009 Hello and thank you for your contributions. The Templates have been updated, especially the one for recipes. Please see the Infobox Recipes one. Also, we will be consistent with the FLS naming, and begin using the prefix 'Recipe:' as part of the Name field. This will avoid the need for an exception as you see them in many ship recipe titles. Thanks again for all your work, hopefully we can all make the wiki and the game great! Rolandefleur 05:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I noticed you were updating the ship recipes, thanks! I uploaded images for the ship deed icons (Deed_Blue.gif, green and red). They can be added to the ship recipes. miniMAX is working on updating the ship stats boxes template, so you may want to hold off with updating those until next week sometime.Rolandefleur 23:16, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Noticed you were updating the skills, great. I'll try to create the images for them in the next week. I need to get my Testbed spec'd and respec'd to do so. That will allow you to go back through them adding the images.Rolandefleur 01:51, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Ahoy! Thanks for your efforts on the Wiki. A Bug ticket has been submitted regarding the Structure Architecture icons used in game docs. You may have noticed that they are incorrect or inconsistent. Here is what has been reported: 1) Advanced and non-Advanced structures should use the same icon. Draft Advanced Forge Plans should use the 'Draft_Forge' icon and not 'Draft_Mine_or_Quarry' Draft Advanced Textile Mill Plans should use the 'Draft_Textiles' and not 'Draft_Mine_or_Quarry' 2) Shipbuilding structures should use the shipbuilding icon. Draft Fishing Lodge Plans should use the 'Draft_Ship' icon and not 'Draft_Plans' 3) Several structures have been assigned the 'Draft_Plans' icon incorrectly. Draft Hunting Lodge Plans should use the 'Draft_Husbandry' icon (man on horse) Draft Sulfur Excavation Plans should use the 'Draft_Mine_or_Quarry' icon Draft Vineyard Plans shouls use the 'Draft_Plantation' icon Draft Winery Plans should use the 'Draft_Refinery' or 'Draft_Extractor' icons Draft Advanced Lumber Mill, Draft Lumber Mill, and Draft Powder Mill Plans should have a new icon created (suggest a 'mill' theme) Please Correct at next release PotBS Wikia team. See our site for corrected versions. ----------------------------- So, as you are updating the Recipes, please 'correct' the icons assigned to the recipes so they make sense (follow the comments above). Thanks!Rolandefleur 10:56, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks I just wanted to say thank you for all your efforts. I've been away for a while, and I see you have diligently continued to update the Recipes. I know how much work it is, and how tedious it is, and how the system won't let you rename a file more often than every 2 minutes. So, thanks for your efforts and patience. I've been working on gathering lots of images to permit walk-throughs of the missions and even capturing some videos of the character animations. We hope to raise the caliber of the site and draw the users to it much as WoW users depends on Wowwiki and Thottbot. Any ideas that you may have to improve the site, please let me or miniPax know. Rolandefleur 19:13, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Ahoy, please leave me an email message with some other way of contacting you besides these postings. We are both admins, so we need to talk regarding plans for this site. Thanks. Catch me in-game on Antigua/British most EST evenings, just ask someone in British Mercantile and Mercenary for Dibbler. Rolandefleur 04:30, 21 August 2009 (UTC)